Field of Invention
The present invention relates to file management technology for computer operating system, and more particularly to a temporary file management method for operating systems and applications.
Description of Related Arts
Temporary files are used in the operating systems of computers and applications. A large amount of temporary files are not able to be deleted after use due to program abnormal exit, executive error, power off, computer crash, negligence of the programmer or other reasons. Conventionally, the number of the temporary files is increasing with the use of more and more applications and the temporary files occupy a large amount of releasable storage space. If the redundant files occupy too much space, the normal use of the operating systems or the applications is affected. Time and efforts are required to clean the temporary files. Even a re-installation of the system is necessary. Sometimes, the RAM is virtualized to a section in which the temporary files are saved. When the power is off, the files saved in the RAM are lost due to the characteristic of the RAM. The RAM is too precious for saving temporary files. The temporary files which are used after the restart are not able to be saved in the RAM. Meanwhile, to clean the temporary files by exiting or re-starting the system may cause irretrievable lost because the user loses chances to retrieve the important temporary files.